videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Champions of Krynn
Champions of Krynn ist der erste Teil einer dreiteiligen Reihe der Dragonlance Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Serie innerhalb der "Gold Box" Computer-Rollenspiel-Spiele (RPG). Das Spiel wurde von entwickelt und im Jahr 1990 herausgegeben. Die höchste unterstützte Grafikkarten-Einstellung in der MS-DOS-Version war der EGA-Grafik Modus. Darüber hinaus wurde die Adlib-Soundkarte unterstützt, des Weiteren benötigt man entweder eine Maus oder einen Joystick. Das Spiel kann auch auf neueren Betriebsystemen wie Win95/98 oder XP, noch im MS-DOS Modus, mit einem Emulator wie DOSBOX gespielt werden. Als Grundlage für dieses Spiel diente die Dragonlance-Welt Krynn, die einige Unterschiede zu den schon veröffentlichten Spielen enthielt. Hinzu kam der Einfluss der Monde und der Götter auf die Magie der Charaktere. Zudem standen auch mehrere leicht veränderte Rassen, unter anderem eine neue Rasse (Kender), so wie ergänzte Klassen zur Auswahl. Die Dragonlance Serie endete 1992 mit dem letzten Teil Dark Queen of Krynn. Handlung Das Abenteuer beginnt bei einem Vorposten in der Nähe von Throtl, der Hauptstadt der Hobgoblins. Das Team des Spielers trifft bald eine Gruppe von Baaz Drakonians die einigen Siedlern auflauern. Nach der Schlacht taucht ein größerer Aurak Drakonier mit dem Namen Myrtani auf und stiehlt ein altes Buch. Myrtani ignoriert das Team und entfernt sich von dieser durch Teleportation. Die Gruppe berichtet dann die Ereignisse an Sir Karl. Sir Karl erkennt, dass die bösen Mächte überhaupt nicht geschwächt sind, was bis dahin geglaubt wurde, und die Gruppe setzt ihre Untersuchungen fort um Myrtani und seine Truppen zu besiegen. Gameplay 200px|thumbUm Champions of Krynn zu spielen, werden zuerst einige Charaktere erstellt, um ein Team zu bilden. Die Gameplay-Grundlagen sind identisch mit allen Spielen in der Serie. Der Kampf wird in der isometrischen Perspektive wie in der Ultima-Serie dargestellt. Charaktere aus Champions of Krynn können auf die Fortsetzung des Spiels Death Knights of Krynn übertragen werden. Das Team welches aus sechs Helden besteht, sollte aus den folgenden Charakterklassen bestehen: # Kleriker/Zauberer/Kämpfer # Kleriker/Zauberer/Kämpfer # Kender # Solamnic Knight # Kämpfer/Dieb # Zauberer Dabei ist zu beachten dass Mehrklassen-Charaktere keine Menschen sein dürfen, sondern aus einer der anderen Rassen erstellt werden müssen. Diese Charaktere haben aber den Nachteil, dass sie länger dafür brauchen, um in ein höheres Erfahrungslevel zu gelangen, haben aber den Vorteil, dass sie eine Vielzahl an Fähigkeiten besitzen, die sich im weiteren Spielverlauf mehr als bezahlbar machen. Die Punkte für die einzelnen Attribute werden automatisch verteilt, dabei sollte unbedingt auf die im Handbuch angegebenen Werte für die einzelnen Rassen geachtet werden, da diese sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen. Zu beachten ist dabei der Dexterity (Geschicklichkeit) Wert, da dieser nicht unerheblich zu einer Kampf- oder gar Spielentscheidung beitragen kann. | accessdate= 2012-12-07 }} 200px|thumb Nachdem dieses ausgewogene Helden-Team erstellt wird, beginnt sogleich das Abenteuer. In einem Außenposten in der Nähe der Stadt Throtl begegnet man Sir Karl dem Kommandanten des Postens, der den Helden im Spielverlauf diverse Aufgaben gibt oder geheime Missionen auferlegt. Spiel Unterschiede An seiner Grafik und dem Gameplay gemessen, hat Champions of Krynn gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit den Goldbox Spielen der Forgotten Realms Serie. So ist die Grafik mit dem Spiel Secret of the Silver Blades gleichwertig und wird wie diese mit 16 Farben dargestellt. Die Pfeil-Tasten sind bequem nutzbar, um Menüoptionen im Vergleich mit dem Verwenden von Hotkeys auszuwählen, welches der einzige Weg in zwei der früheren Forgotten Realms-Titel war, obwohl die Hotkey-Option noch für viele Menüs verfügbar ist. Eine Neuerung mit dieser Ausgabe war die LEVEL Schwierigkeits-Auswahl. Champions of Krynn bietet zusätzliche Rassen an, die der Spieler auswählen kann, einschließlich Kender, Qualinesti Elves, Silvanesti Elves, Hill Dwarves und Mountain Dwarves. In dieser Einstellung kann der Magier aus den Phasen der Monde einen Nutzen ziehen. Somit profitieren zum Beispiel auf diese Weise auf Gut ausgerichtete Magier aus der Phase von Solinari. Kleriker können folglich einen von einer Vielzahl von Gottheiten in diesem Spiel auswählen und können unterschiedliche Boni, abhängig von ihrer Wahl, erhalten. Anstelle des Paladin ist der Ritter von Solamnia eine Charakter Klasse die zur Auswahl steht. Sobald diese jedoch eine andere Stadt betreten, müssen sie jedoch wegen des Armutsgelübde welches sie sich auferlegt haben, einen Teil ihres Goldes abgeben. Draconians sind die am häufigsten vorkommenden Feinde im Spiel und alle fünf Arten sind sichtbar. Das Spiel implementiert getreu ihren Todeskampf, wie er in den Dragonlance Novellen und dem RPG Ergänzungsband dargestellt wird. In der PC-Version des Spiels können nach einem Kampf, von toten Baaz Drakonians deren Waffen genommen werden und diese werden im Inventar-Bildschirm des Charakters angezeigt. Jedoch um diese verwenden zu können, muss der Spieler die wiederhergestellten Waffen umrüsten. Tipps und Tricks Cheats * Der Cheat-Code von Champions of Krynn ist beim Laden von start.exe Woof Helm | accessdate= 2012-12-05 }} * In der C64er Version gibt es die Möglichkeit mit dem Befehl Level, einen Kampf zu vereinfachen oder ihn schwieriger zu machen.Diese Informationen basieren auf Angaben des c64-wiki.de. Externe Links * skriptorium-vd.de Tipps Fußnoten Referenzen und Quellen Kategorie:Dungeons & Dragons Kategorie:Gold Box Kategorie:C64 Kategorie:Amiga Kategorie:Apple II Kategorie:MS-DOS Kategorie:1990 Kategorie:Strategie-Rollenspiel